


Sleepwalk

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daughter's name is Abby, F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your daughter is sleepwalking, but Bruce knows what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalk

"Abby, what are you doing up," Bruce asked his young daughter as she brushed her teeth.

"Getting ready for school, daddy, like you told me to," the little girl replied more than half asleep.

"Honey, it's Saturday and two in the morning, go back to bed." Bruce smiled as his daughter looked at him with half-closed lids. "Alright, come on." The father picked up the sleepy child, the dark hair that matched his tickling the back of his hand as he carried her.

The night light was still on beside the bed as he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He knew she probably wouldn't remember any of this as he padded back to the master bedroom and slipped under the covers.

"Is Abby alright," you questioned with sleep in your voice. You turned to look at him for his answer.

"She's fine, Dear, just sleep walking." Bruce did the repeated action of a kiss to the forehead before he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
